The goal of this proposal is to increase the number of under-represented students involved in biomedical sciences at Queens College by creating an environment conducive to research and learning. Although there is a number of research programs in which undergraduate students can participate, Queens College does not have a specific research program that focuses on developing and directing under-represented minority students toward biomedical research. We propose to undertake a concerted effort to involve students in research and to provide guidance and specific programs to ensure their success in entering a graduate program. We aim to achieve these goals by establishing the following two programs: Aim I: Establishment of a Pre-MARC Program. (a) Increase the awareness of among students about the excitement that surrounds science by (i) starting an outreach campaign that targets all incoming Queens College students, as well as students in our affiliated community colleges; (ii) establishing a "Science for Starters:" class presenting current research at the level of Scientific American articles. (iii) involving Pre-MARC students with MARC students through attendance at: seminars and poster presentations given by MARC students and peer advising; and (iv) encouraging students to attend departmental and biomedical research careers seminars. (b) Increase retention in the sciences and to bring the academic level of Pre-MARC students to MARC U-STAR eligibility via (i) academic advising; (ii) tutoring in gateway courses; and (iii) ensuring the preparedness of Pre-MARC students to enter the MARC Program. Aim II: Development of a MARC Program. The goal of this aim is to provide the junior and senior students extensive research experience with appropriate guidance to succeed in graduate studies. It is divided into 6 phases starting with the summer before junior year. The activities designed to achieve success include: (a) Development of workshops in every semester (including summers) that the students are in the Program. These workshops will provide knowledge about research basics, including research ethics, literature searches, and how to examine, analyze and present data. In addition, they are designed to prepare the students for successful entry into the graduate school. (b) Hands-on research experience. This will start in the first summer of the students' entry into the Program in the form of laboratory rotations and soon after in a mentor's laboratory. (c) Monitoring the student's progress, by advisement, group meetings, student presentations and written evaluations. (d) Increasing awareness about science by attending departmental colloquia; student presentations, and internal and external scientific meetings. (e) Foster interaction among MARC students with other students to encourage both the non-MARC students to enter the field and to build self-confidence in the MARC students. To assess the success of the programs, we will undertake continuous evaluation of the programs. Evaluations of the programs will be gathered from the students, mentors, group leaders, workshop coordinators, tutors, steering committee members and program director. The data will be made available to evaluator and an external advisory committee.